Liebe ist Krieg
by Awesome Kingdom of Prussia
Summary: In a time when vampires were worshiped like gods. What would happen when one of Roderich's supplied dinners turns out to be more useful to keep around then to eat. But is he truly worth it? RoderichXGil in the beginning then GilXLudwig. Human names used
1. Prologue

Prologue

His life was bleeding out onto the cobble stone street, crimson red spreading and seeping into the cracks. He had to do something, he had to save him. He crawled over and cradled the bleeding body in his lap, sweeping away wheat blond hair out of his face. He gazed down at the paling face, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He whispered in German, "It's going to be okay, you are going to be okay."

Fading pale blue eyes opened slowly to gaze up, looking but not really seeing. "It's getting cold…..and dark…" He choked out.

More tears streamed down his face. "Shhh…. I can save you but you'll have to trust me."

He hugged the blond close to him, breathing in his scent, pushing his shirt collar down. He has done this a thousand times over so why was he trembling? Was it because he has never done it like this before, that he was actually going to change someone into his own kind for the first time.

He kissed the area lightly before he sunk his fangs into the pale flesh. The German's blood ran over his tongue and down his throat, the taste so rich and different from what he was used to. He had to remember not to over indulge and drink away what was left of the young blonde's life, only to take enough for the change.

When hearing the heartbeat die down and feeling the pulse slow he pulled away, running his tongue over the wounds to help heal. He bit into his wrist and held it over the blonde's mouth to let it drip in. But the blond protested by closing his mouth tight and turning his head away.

"You must drink it to save you or you will die," he pleaded.

After a few short moments the blond opened his mouth to let the crimson liquid in. He could see that the German was struggling to raise his hand to bring the source closer so he brought his bleeding wrist closer to the gaping mouth. As soon as he brought his wrist down the blond latched onto it with much hunger, sucking the crimson red life into his mouth. Colour started to come back to his ghostly pale face with every mouth full he drank.

Just then, he was ripped away from the feeding blond and thrown into a brick wall. The impacted had so much force that it knocked the wind out of him and he was sure it cracked a few ribs in the process. Struggling to get to his knees he was then back handed in the face with such neck braking force, something sharp cutting across his cheek.

"How could you do something as reckless as this? I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?" Came an angered voice.

Looking up to the source of the voice, he saw much fury in those violet amethyst eyes. He was frozen in place, he couldn't move, all he could do was gaze up into the angered face with a stunned look on his. Words failed him as his master stared down at him, expecting an answer.

Patience growing thin he back handed his underling again. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? I allowed you to play with this creature for this long but to _sleep_ with it is going too far!" He said with venom, hurt in his under tone. "Well!" He snapped.

His cheek stung as jeweled stone rings tore into his already cut up and battered cheek. His master snapped at him and he snapped back with the only thing that he could think of.

"It's because I love him!"

The words were already out of his mouth and he couldn't take them back, it was all said and done. His master had a look of shock and horror across his face, though he quickly recovered and pushed his glasses back up. He could see him trying to collect his thoughts, to process this new information that was said.

"You are thinking irrationally, you're too young to understand things. Come, you have been away for so long, lets go back to the manner and forget this ever happened."

"Not without Ludwig."

His master stopped dead in his tracked and turned around, disgust ever so present on his face and in his voice. "You know its _name_?"

"It would be rude if I didn't know his name for all this time," he said back as if nothing was wrong.

Infuriated with his underlings talk he grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him to his feet. "It's time to go back home and your _pet_ is not coming with us."

Struggling to get out of his master's grip he managed to rip his arm free at last, stumbling back into the wall. "If Ludwig can't go then neither will I."

Flustered with his underling's stubbornness, he sought to fix the problem. "Fine, if you'll not come then I'll fix the cause of the problem," he said cool and collected, walking to said problem.

Seeing that his master was advancing on the helpless and weak German lying on the ground, he had to stop him before he snuffed out his new life. Flitting over to the helpless blond, he stood guard over him.

"I won't let you hurt him, Roderich," he growled.

"Step aside, you're being childish," he said.

"No."

Sighing with annoyance and pinching the bridge of his nose, "You are being foolish, Gilbert, move aside."

"No I won't," he said, holding the blond close.

"Why must you be like this? This is foolishness; let me take care of this mess you made."

He reached out, to try and pull the stubborn Prussian from the newly made vampire. But the Prussian only pushed away from him, clutching the blond in his arms, a threat burning in his crimson ruby eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Gilbert."

"If you have no room in your large manner then you have no room for me anymore either. Then, I have no choice but to leave, if it means that Ludwig's life will be safe," he said, hoisting the German up into his arms. "I guess this is farewell for now, maybe you'll learn to accept this in the future, Roderich."

With the last of his words said, he jumped away into the night, Roderich's words screaming behind him.

"You are making a mistake, Gilbert! You hear me, a mistake! Don't think you'll ever be able to come back!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

14th century

Sitting upon his throne, he watched as his dinner was led in by one of the town's guards. He led him in and stopped him at the decorative circle in the granite floor, taking a whip to the back of his knees to make the poor soul kneel. The guard bowed before he turned to take his leave, leaving the blindfolded and bound victim behind.

Getting up, he went to get a closer look to see what the town had offered him as a peace offering. He was cloaked in white with a black cross on his chest, lightweight armoring on his forearms. A soldier perhaps? No, the colours and declaration he wore meant he is with the _Deutscher Orden._ But what was a Teutonic Knight doing here in Vienna? Was he sent by his king to convert more to their religion or has he gone rouge? So many thoughts came to his mind but none of them were important to ask.

He circled his prey, eying him up. Pale skin on a toned medium sized frame and snowy white feathered hair. He looked so young, not a wrinkle was on his face, he must have been no more than 20. Completing his full circle, he stopped in front of him, breathing in the air. He didn't smell any fear from this one where as the others reeked of it. He also sensed strength, courage, and power from him but not a greedy power hungry that some of the leaders he was given when the town saw them unfit to lead.

Perhaps this one was worth keeping around instead of devouring, but first, he had to test him.

"Tell me, why do you not tremble in fear?" he asked.

"Why tremble in fear when you know what is to come." He said with straight forwardness.

He was taken aback by his boldness, things looked very promising.

"What would you say if I could offer you great power?"

"What's the point of gaining power when I'll have no uses for it?"

Another bold answer. Well it showed him that he wasn't power hungry.

"And if I could give you immense strength?"

"I have plenty of strength but there is always room for improvement. But what is the point of gaining this strength when I'll never get to use it. Now if you are finished with this meaningless chit chat, do away with me already." He spoke with demand.

Yes, he was truly worth keeping around, besides, it would be such a shame to let this beauty and strength to go to waste. Flitting around so he was right behind the snowy haired teen's left ear.

Smirking, "What if I told you that I can give you that strength and power plus more? All I ask for in return from you is that you are loyal and follow me and I will spare your life."

Turning his head ever so slightly in the direction of the voice, "Your offer sounds very tempting."

"Then take it," he said while running his hand up a creamy white throat, grasping his jaw to tilt his head back.

"I think I will." A large smirking grin spreading to his lips.

Shifting the tunic's collar over, "You made a very wise choice."

Gripping the tunic's collar to pull it down to expose more of the white flesh, tightening his grip on his jaw, he craned the young man's neck back. He sank his long fangs into the pale flesh, a small gasp of surprise escaping the snow coloured hair teen's mouth, ripping the blindfold off at the same time. He offered him little to no resistance when he drank from his neck, a little tremble here and there but that was to be expected. He drank till he heard the young man's heartbeat fade to a slow steady rhythm, telling him that he had taken enough.

Pulling away, he let go of the snow haired teen, he fell over onto his side as the strength was drained from him. He stepped around him to stand in front and gazed down, red eyes stared him right back. So he was given an albino, that would explain the paleness and whatever bit of colour he did process was now gone as his blood from the open wounds soaked into the white tunic's collar. Removing a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped away the blood that had ran down his chin.

"So this is where the offer comes into play. You can take it and be loyal to me for the rest of your life, or," pausing, he adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose and swept away a few dark brunette strands of hair from his face. "Or you can bleed what is left of your pitiful life out on my granite flooring. The choice is yours?"

"Then I choose life and if what all it takes is to serve you, then I give you my loyalty and my life," he said, closing his eyes and bowing his head the best he could.

"Very good, that is what I want to hear," said the lord of the manner.

Removing a small knife from his coat pocket, he pushed up his right sleeve and ran the blade across his wrist, drawing blood, a few droplets falling to the floor. He knelt down in front of the paling albino, holding his wrist out to him.

"By taking my blood you are agreeing your life long loyalty to me," he said, holding what is life just out of the albino's reach.

Frowning, "I have already agreed into giving you my life, what more can I give you?"

Smirking, "That'll do." He brought his wrist to the young man's mouth, reaching around he cut the restraints on his wrists.

The coppery taste was revolting in the beginning but the more he drank, the easier it was to swallow and he soon felt his strength returning to him. Enough strength so that he could sit himself up and hold the lord's wrist to his own mouth.

Putting the knife down, he ran his hand through the now silken snow white locks, rubbing his thumb over smooth porcelain white skin. Marveling at how by changing him brought out and enhanced his natural beauty, he was pleased with his choice. The years to come will no longer be lonely for him.

"Sie sind jetzt zu mir gebunden," he whispered in the German dialect. "Now it is only proper that you know your master's name, I am Roderich Edelstein." He paused to observe the snowy haired man drinking, raising his brow. "And what do I call you?"

Hearing that he was being asked of his name, he pulled away and licked up the blood of the cut. Looking up, he gazed into amethyst purple eyes, licking his lips a smile spread to them.

"Well, Roderich, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt," he said, lifting his head in a noble manner.

Staring into the bright, vibrant crimson ruby eyes, he knew that this one was going to be a handful and the tone in his voice confirmed it. He would have to break him without putting out that inner spark he had. Leaning in, he kissed his soft lips, licking up the blood that had dribbled down his chin. Pulling back, he ran his thumb over his bottom lip, gazing into slightly confused eyes, a smile played at his lips.

"You must be tired, come, I'll take you to a room so you can rest up." He hoisted him up into his arms, a small yelp escaped Gilbert's mouth.

He carried him down the hall and into a hidden door that led to his chamber. Sleep was going to be an option tonight but either way, he was going to complete the transformation and make him truly his.

German Translations

_Deutscher Orden _is the Teutonic Order but translates to German Order.

Sie sind jetzt zu mir gebunden- You are now bound to me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note

Sorry about the long wait guys, things kinda got busy and having the holidays so soon, the fic got put on hold. I will try to update this fic every two weeks or so, it all depends if I'm struck with an idea for how the next chapter will go. I do have lots of ideas of what I want to put in this fic so it won't be a dead end fic. Comments are much appreciated; I like to hear what you think of it but please, no flaming. Constructive criticism is welcomed. The title is still the same just in German instead. Well, without further a due, I give you this yummy fic and I hope that it makes up for the long wait.

Pushing the door open with his back, Roderich walked into the grand bed chamber and placed his new companion on the elegant four-poster bed. Smiling down at him, he stroked the young mans cheek then ran his fingers lightly through his hair, fixing it in a way. Getting up, he made his way over to a dresser and pulled out a small object, making his way back, he placed a small jar on one of the night stands by the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he gazed upon his new companion, wondering how to proceed to the next phase.

Sitting up, he watched as the lord moved about the room. "You do realize that I could have easily walked myself here. I didn't need to be carried in like helpless woman," he said smugly.

Shaking his head slightly at his companion's comment, he decided to make some small talk, to get to know his soon to be lover just a bit better.

"So, tell me dear Gilbert, where is it that you come from?" He shifted himself closer.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm of the Deutscher Orden," he said, sitting up straight and puffing out his chest. Seeing that he got no response, he rolled his eyes at the lord. "Okay, I'm from Königsberg! Happy?" he huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest and looked away.

Oh yes, Roderich would defiantly have to whip this one into shape, and being Prussian, breaking him would present him with a challenge. But being Prussian, he knew that loyalty was naturally bred into them. Control was on a whole new page by itself, one that he hoped would not take long.

"So you're from Königsberg, what is so wrong with that?" he said lowly, shifting himself even closer till he was only an inch away. "And who ever said I had a problem with that because I recall of not saying such a thing."

"Well uhh umm… No," he sputtered out.

"And may I ask of your age?" he whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Almost 21, why?" he said with slight suspicion. "When will I get my weaponry returned to me?"

"All in due time," he said, stealing a kiss. So he wasn't too far off with his age, not that it mattered. "You must be tired, here, let me help you get more comfortable for sleep," moving his hands to undo the clasp on the cloak.

Why was Roderich acting this way? He guessed it was better then being killed and having his life spared, but then to be bitten and then asked to drink blood in order to live was something else. He did have to admit that he did feel a little strange, either from having the lord coming on to him or from the events from earlier. Having Roderich in his face was making him feel uncomfortable so he pushed away from him, halting his hand movement.

"I'm quite capable of undressing my self," he said, holding himself at arms distance apart.

"I can understand if you are shy," Roderich said with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Gilbert said, a frown forming at his brows.

"This must be your first time, ja?" Roderich asked.

Gilbert's eyes widen at the realization of the question he was being asked, all he could do was drop his head in hopes to try and hide the colour that was forming at his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away this moment before he jumped at the sudden sensation of a hand on the side of his head and a voice whispered into his ear.

"If it makes any difference to you, I'll be easy on you," he whispered into the Prussian's ear before kissing the rim, evoking a shudder. "Unless you say you want more."

"I-I don't know what I want, but-," he breathed in, still keeping his head downcast. "But I'm sure it's not this. What is the point of this?"

"This is to bind us," he said, kissing along the albino's jaw line.

"I thought you said we were already bound!" he said, shifting away. "With the whole blood exchange thing, wasn't that it?"

Sighing annoyingly, he ran his hand through his hair. "You really talk a lot. Ja, we are bound together but this is to further deepen the bind. Now _bitte_, be silent, I will have to gag you if all you're going to do is talk and I very much don't want to."

"But what if…..," he trailed off, fiddling with his hands.

"Just listen to your body, it'll tell you what to do," he said as he grabbed a fist full of white fabric, pulling the Prussian in for a kiss.

He worked to undo the clip to the cloak and tried to toss away the sheded material only to find that the Prussian was sitting on it. Kissing down the young man's neck, he licked up the drying blood that was staining the pale flesh, nipping every so often, enticing a low moan from the albino's throat. Running his hands down the clothed chest, he made quick work to untie the waist tie, pulling it free he dropped it to the floor. He snaked a hand under the tunic and up a sensitive, toned chest, rubbing a thumb over a nipple he managed to pull a whimper from the young Prussian. Still working on his neck, kissing and nipping, he managed to pull more whimpers and moans from the Prussian while still playing with his sensitive nipples, the combination of the two had caused the young man to draw his knees up.

Withdrawing his hand, Roderich pulled the tunic up and over Gilbert's head and tossed it to the floor as well. Seeing the work he had done, a smile crept to his lips before he rubbed a thumb over a redden nipple, enticing another shuddered moan from the Prussian's lips. Trialing his fingers along the pale jaw line, he tilted the young Prussian's chin up to look at him. Starring into confused crimson eyes, he leaned in and kissed his lips softly, running his tongue over his lower lip.

These sensations, these feelings, it was a sensory overload with all the feathery soft touches. Between all the kisses and touches, he couldn't help the moans and whimpers that slipped out of his mouth. He wanted to curl in on himself and if this is how he felt from simple touches, how would he feel when they were actually having sex. Soft lips on his suddenly brought Gilbert out of his deep thoughts, a tongue swept across his bottom lip. Trying not to panic, he let his body take the lead and kissed back slowly, opening his mouth to grant Roderich access. Roderich's tongue swept the inside of his mouth, playing with his own tongue; he mirrored his movements to play back. Gripping the back of the Austrian lord's robe, he pulled himself in close, breaking away from the kiss to catch his breath.

Ah yes, he could tell that his little Prussian has finally let go and allowed his body to take lead, now to keep it that way so no problems arise later. Gazing into lusting eyes, he softly kissed swollen lips before he kissed down his jaw line, nosing his chin up to kiss the Prussian's white throat. Ghosting his fingers down a toned chest, he rested his hand over the young man's crotch before lightly palming at it. He brought about more lovely, pleasant sounds that escaped the albino's mouth, he sucked at his neck, rolling the tenant between his teeth, making lovely marks against the pale skin. Palming at his crotch, he brought the young Prussian to full arousal, the material quickly getting damp from sweat and pre cum. _Too easy, he is,_ he thought as he undid the birches to relieve his young Prussian of the tension.

It was pure torture and pleasure all at the same time, the playing and teasing was making him want more. He gripped at Roderich's robe, burying his face into his neck, releasing a muffled moan. Gilbert pulled at the robe, trying to get rid of the fabric that acted as a wall between him and the flesh beneath it. Seeing the button down shirt, he tried his hand at undoing them but found himself too impatient to do even a simple task so he just tugged at the collar and whimpered into Roderich's shoulder.

"Impatient are we?" Roderich asked.

All he got was a nod.

Gently nudging the Prussian back, he swept away some hair that was sticking to his forehead to gaze into downcast scarlet eyes. A soft smile came to his face as he tilted the albino's chin up to look at him; he placed a light kiss on his lips.

"How about I take care of this one this time," he said as he made quick work in undoing the line of buttons.

As soon as Roderich had his shirt unbuttoned, hands were curiously ghosting over his chest, like a child infatuated in a new toy. He allowed Gilbert to have his time, to explore the exposed part of his body, touching and feeling all parts of exposed skin, mimicking what he had done on him earlier. It brought a low moan to his mouth when the young Prussian played with his nipples in between his fingers. Then his little Prussian leaned in and started to kiss at the base of his throat, gliding his hands over his shoulders to push the offending clothing off, all the while trailing kisses along his collar bone. His Prussian trailed more kisses down until he came across one of his nipples, darting his tongue out he flicked it before taking it into his mouth, enticing a moan to leave his lips. His little Prussian was learning quickly, even without much teaching but if he doesn't put a stop to this sooner, he'll be the one coming undone.

Gaining control back over his body, he seethed the albino's work and gently pushed him down on the bed. Towering over him, he leaned in to claim the Prussian's lips yet again, working his tongue into his hot mouth. His glasses slipping down made him break away sooner then he wished, taking them off and folding them up, he placed them on the bed side stand. He didn't even need the glasses; it just gave him an air of sophistication. Resuming, he claimed his young Prussian's lips and slipped his tongue inside his mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Gliding one of his hands down his chest and stomach, he slipped his hand inside Gilbert's birches to grasp at his arousal, causing him to moan into his mouth. Arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer as hips rocked up into his hand, trying to get more. He moved down to his neck, scratching his fangs lightly over the flesh, drawing little droplets of blood that he lapped up. Rubbing his thumb over the tip of the head, he brought forth a wanton moan from the Prussian's mouth, making him arch his back off the bed.

Licking the shell of his little Prussian's ear, he whispered, "Du sind so leicht zu erregen. Wollen Sie mehr?"

He got a whimpering nod from the Prussian.

"OK," he whispered, kissing his ear.

Kissing from his ear to down his neck, he trailed little kisses across his Prussian's chest till he got to a nipple. Taking it lightly into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, suckling and teasing his little Prussian as he played with him. Nails dug into his back whenever his thumb rubbed over that sensitive spot on his lover's penis, causing him to make these beautiful sounds that were just music to his ears. Gliding his other hand down, he slipped it into the Prussian's birches to pull them off and over toned thighs. Pulling them all the way off and tossing them to the floor, he gazed back at the sight before him, drinking it all in. There before him, his little Prussian was laid out, the light of the fire was glowing off his porcelain skin, snow white hair clung to his forehead, and his face was flush with colour. He could see that is lover was ready for him as his member throbbed and dripped with pre cum, and to not keep him waiting, he discarded what was left of his clothing.

He was at his mouth and neck again, wrapping his arms around Roderich's neck felt right and he couldn't help the little whimpers and moans that escaped his month. With all the Austrian's teasing touches, toying and playing with him, he felt—_Oh Gott! What was that?_ A tingling sensation was sent through his body as he let loose a loud moan, causing him to arch his back off the bed. Hot breath was on his ear, a husky whisper breaking through the clouds that were in his head, asking him if he wanted more. Of course he wanted more! Nodding was the only response that is he could give the Austrian lord at this time. Light kisses were trailed over his chest by soft lips, and then those soft lips were on one of his nipples, toying and teasing him yet again. More whimpers and moans escaped his lips with every thumb stroke over that sensitive spot, Roderich really liked to toy and play with him, didn't he?

All feeling of touch stopped once his pants were removed, opening his eyes, he saw the lord hungrily looking his naked form over. He had to ask himself how he had gotten himself into this predicament again. But he did have to admit that the lord, Roderich was a gorgeous man with no flaws in sight. Smooth creamy skin on a lean, elegant frame that was petal soft to the touch, and swept back dark brunette hair with one loch of hair that liked to defy him and stitch out no matter how many times he runs his hand through his hair. His facial features were so young, maybe not too much older then himself but his eyes, his eyes told him that he had seen his fare share of life. They were very cold, a cold amethyst, but he could see warmth in them, probably only few saw that warmth, if that at all.

After Roderich had discarded the last of his clothing, he watched as he crawled over and nestled himself in between his legs. Towering over him, he looked up into playful violet eyes, a soft smile spreading to his lips, feeling that this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Placing a hand at the back of the Austrian's neck, he gently pulled him down for a kiss, weaving his fingers into brunette lochs. Feeling him trying to pull away, he tightened his grip in his hair, even wrapping his other arm around his neck to hold him there. He kissed the Austrian lord with full force, tongues were fighting for dominance, he nicked his tongue and lower lip on the lord's fangs a few times, tainting his mouth with that coppery taste. Exhausted for air, he loosened his hold on the brunette.

"Mein Körper ist, ist dein," he whispered against Roderich's lips.

Gazing into now soften amethyst eyes, he saw the lord's features lighten up with a playful smile. Roderich lightly pressed his lips to his own, running his tongue over the small cuts on his bottom lip quickly before he pulled away. Watching him lean over to grab the small jar that was sitting on the night stand, he removed the top and dripped the tips of two fingers into the oil. He watched as he coated his fingers with the oils then turned to look at him, a soft smile at his lips. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on his forehead then his lips as he circled his entrance, smearing the oils. He gently pushed a digit inside him, his natural instinct was to clench up and push away from the invasive intrusion.

"Try to relax, it'll be easier on you," he whispered into the Prussian's ear before he started to kiss at his neck to distract him.

After he felt the muscles start to relax around his finger, he proceeded to push deeper, coating the inner walls with the oils. Prodding, swirling, and curling his finger he searched for that sweet spot to set his Prussian off. He knew he found it once he heard his little Prussian scream, body arch off the bed, and hips thrust up. Rubbing over his sweet spot a few more times, he enjoyingly watched as the young man withered under his touch. Pulling out, he gave him a few seconds to catch his breath before he added a second finger to the first. He allowed him to adjust to the feeling of a newly added digit, before he started to scissor his fingers, slowly stretching the muscles. He kissed at the base of his throat as panting moans and screams left his Prussian's mouth every time one of his fingers would brush against his prostate, it brought a smile to his face to hear these sweet sounds.

Feeling satisfied that he was fully stretched and coated; he pulled his fingers out and reached for the little jar that was on the night table again. Dipping his fingers into the oil, he then rubbed his oiled coated fingers onto his shaft, covering it with the slippery liquid, a small moan slipped past his lips from his touch. Returning the jar to the stand, he turned to gaze at the young Prussian, his face was flushed with colour, eyes half hooded and his chest was still rising and falling quite heavily. He ran a hand through white sweat damped hair; he leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead before he rested his own forehead to the Prussian's. Caressing his cheek, he kissed his lips before he sat up, gazing into crimson glazed eyes, he knew he didn't need to say anything.

Grabbing onto the Prussian's hips, he a lined himself up to his entrance, pushing the tip of the head in as gently as he could. He watched as his little Prussian's face tightened up with every little bit he pushed inside, his muscles were tightening on him where it was starting to be uncomfortable for him. Pausing, he caressed and stroked his cheek with his thumb, leaning down he whispered for him to try to relax against his lips in between kisses. He kept kissing his lips, neck, and throat, lightly kissing and caressing his body till he relaxed enough to push the rest of himself inside. He was so tight and warm, being buried inside him brought a low moan from his throat.

He breathed, "Are you ok?" into the Prussian's ear.

He got a whimpering nod and arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Kissing the side of his young Prussian's face, he pushed himself up onto his hands; he gazed down and watched as his face lightened up. Seeing that his face was no longer contorted, he slowly began to pull back, then push back in, watching he face ever so closely for any signs of serious pain. He rocked back and forth slowly, gently going in and out, waiting to be told if he could go faster or harder, but he wasn't sure how much more of this slow pace he could take before he broke and started to plough into him. He was using a lot of his willpower to not break free and take him as he wished, and the soft moans and cries that were coming from the Prussian's mouth weren't helping much. He knew when he had managed to brush against his sweet spot when he arched up against him, his hands gripped at his shoulders and wanton moans emanating from his throat.

Oh Gott! The immense pleasure he felt, sure it was uncomfortable and messed with his senses in the beginning but once he got the rhythm of it, it felt wonderful! Every time Roderich would brush against that sensitive cluster of nerves, it would send waves of ecstasy through him. He wanted more, he wanted to feel more, he tried rocking his hips in time to get it, but this slow pace was not working for him for what he wanted. Gripping the Austrian's shoulders, he tried to pull him down, to pull his body closer to his. He didn't want to beg and plead but he wanted, needed to have more, he wanted to leave this slow pace behind.

"Bitte mehr…. Ich brauche… mehr! Oh, mein Gott, bitte mehr!" he pleaded out, almost cried in between moans.

Gott sei Dank! He thought he would never ask. He started to pick up the pace, pulling all the way out then driving in deep, as far as he could go. The sound of hard slapping skin on skin filled the room, with the mix of loud moaning cries. Hooking a hand under one of the Prussian's knees, he changed the angle so he could drive himself in deeper. Grabbing hold of his Prussian's cock, he stroked him, pumping him in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the slit; he brought forth beautiful sounding cries. He thrusted in deep every time, burying his shaft all the way up to the hilt; he felt so good inside, so smooth and hot. He felt himself was close to cuming with the tightening in his stomach and he was sure that his little Prussian wasn't too far behind.

"Together…..we must….." he trailed off panting as a wave of ecstasy left him moaning in pleasure.

Was he being asked to cum at the same time with him? It sounded like it. He knew he was close and couldn't hold out for much longer, he was getting weak in the knees and his legs were starting the quiver and from what he saw of the Austrian, he wasn't that far off either. He wrapped his limbs around Roderich's lean body, hugging him close as possible to himself when he felt the coiling in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was going to loose it any second now.

"Ich bin…. Ich bin…. Ich komme!" he cried out.

His lover's seed spilled over his hand and splashed his abdomen, with one more hard thrust in, he coated his inner walls and his cries soon joined that of his Prussian lover. His body still convulse shortly after cuming as waves of pleasure continued washed over him, leaving him panting for air. Feeling his body calm and come down from the high, he pulled out of the Prussian and sat himself next to him. He could see that Gilbert was still coming down from his high, lifting the hand that was cover in his semen; he licked a long one of his fingers, tasting his sweetness. Half hooded, glazed over crimson eyes looked to him, watching as he licked up another finger then sucked it into his mouth. Smiling down at his little Prussian, he lapped up the rest that had run down his hand then sucked on his fingers again, making a pleased _hmmmm_ sound. Removing his fingers from his mouth, he gazed down at the still cloud surfing Prussian, a soft smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss his lips.

"You taste good," he said, smiling against his lips.

Getting up, he fetched a wash cloth and small basin of water he had sitting a side and brought it back to set it on the bed side stand. Dripping the cloth into the water, he rung it out then proceeded to clean up the mess that was on his lover's body. First, he wiped it over his forehead to get rid of the sweat that beaded all over him, then swiped it over his cheeks then playfully touched his nose with it, a smile on his face when he did so. He glided it down his neck and over his chest lightly before moving down to his abdomen, wiping up the mess that was on his stomach. He moved further south, running it gently and lightly over his young Prussian's cock, he worked carefully as he didn't want to set him off then cleaned up the mess at his rear. He rinsed the cloth and rung it out again and quickly cleaned himself up, placing the cloth back in the water basin he put it back from where he got it from.

Returning, he saw the young man give a long yawn and was ready to fall asleep, coaxing him up he pulled the down filled covers down and tucked the tired Prussian in. Sitting beside him, he stroked his cheek softly and brushed away and fixed some unruly lochs of white hair. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead, breathing in deeply he inhaled his scent, holding it in he made sure to become familiar with it before he exhaled. The smell of sex and blood was strongly present in the air but he could smell that of worked leather, polishing oils, and the forest on him. Though, the scent of his lover's blood was strong in the air, almost, too strong for him to stay safely with him for the night. He wanted to stay and have him sleep wrapped up in his arms, he really did but in this state he may put his little Prussian's new life at risk and that was something he didn't want to risk.

Kissing his forehead one last time, he whimpered, "Gute nacht, mein kleines Preußischen. Gut Schlafen."

Quickly, he picked his garments off the floor and clothed himself, grabbing a long black coat from a closet; he slipped it on and slipped out the door. Racing through the corridors and up the stairwell, he burst through the doors of the balcony, running to the edge, he breathed in the fresh night's air. The bed chamber was filled and over powering with his sweet scent, if he stayed any longer he may have harmed his dear Gilbert, though he would try his damnest to have no such thing and he did. Filling his lungs with the sweet spring night air, he cooled and calmed himself down. Gazing up into the night sky, he saw not a cloud in sight; the moon was already high in the sky and full. His eyes flashed a golden yellow quickly before returning to their violet amethyst colour, his ears picked up a faint 'crack' come from the woods and he turned his head in the direction of the sound. Leaping off the edge of the balcony, he fell for a good fifty feet, landing softly and silently on paws. He was now a large majestic wolf with thick chestnut brown fur, eyes with amethyst around the pupil fading into golden yellow. He raced off into the dark woods in hopes to satisfy his thirst so that he could come back home to his little Prussian lover safe.

German translations

Deutscher Orden - Teutonic Order/German Order

Königsberg - Once was Prussia's capital

Ja - Yes

Bitte - Please

Du sind so leicht zu erregen. Wollen Sie mehr? - You are so easy to excite. Do you want more?

Gott - God

Mein Körper ist, ist dein. - My body is your.

Bitte mehr…. Ich brauche… mehr! Oh, mein Gott, bitte mehr! - Please, more… I need…more! Oh, god, please more!

Gott sei Dank! – Thank god!

Ich bin…. Ich bin…. Ich komme! - I'm…. I'm…. I'm coming!

Gute nacht, mein kleines Preußischen. Gut Schlafen. - Good night, my little Prussian. Sleep well.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry that this took a little longer then I thought it would. Ok, I'll be honest, I got distracted for about a week the thought, right, I have a chapter to finish and give to you guys to read. So here it is! I will try to stick to my two week post time but I'm not sure how I'm gonna start the next chapter so it may take a bit longer too, just a heads up on that. I also changed the chapter numbers to the right chapter numbers so it'll be easier too. Please comment (anonymous are welcome too), I like to hear how I'm doing and if I have any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out and I'll correct them.

Slowly coming out of the daze of sleep, he felt that he was wrapped in something comfortable and warm. Fluttering his eyes open, he saw that he was in a dimly lit room and in a grand bed. He didn't quite remember the camps having such luxuries as this nor any of the little inns that he stayed at from time to time; he didn't even remember falling asleep or how he got here in the first place. Shifting up into a sitting position, he felt his lower back and muscles ache in a way that shouldn't be. Was he in a battle earlier and got struck? But he didn't remember doing anything of the sort. Shifting the heavy blanket down to inspect if he did sustain any unknown injuries, he quickly found out that he was bare naked with no bandage wrappings on him. Looking around the room in search where his clothes could be laid, he then found out that he wasn't alone and quickly pulled the blanket up to his chin in an attempt to shield himself from this unknown person. He just sat there, drinking tea by the smell of it and reading a book, once he heard the shuffling of fabric he lowered the book and gave him a soft smile.

"Ahh, I see you finally decided to wake up," the man with the glasses said to him.

"W-who are you? How'd I get here? Where am I?" Gilbert sputtered out, still holding the blanket tight to his bare chest.

The man frown his brows as if he were puzzled. "Gilbert, do you not remember anything that has happened? Give yourself a minute; I'm sure it'll come to you."

"H-how do you know my n-name? W-what do you…" He trailed off as memories of the past events came flooding back to him in full detail. "_Oh Gott!_" he whispered, reaching to grab at something at his neck but only to find nothing there.

Panicked, he started patting around his neck and chest in search of something that was clearly no longer there. Looking around, he twisted himself this way and that in a panicked search around the bed, all the while muttering under his breath, _I lost it, where is it!_ Finally taking a look under the pillows, his eyes spotted what he was desperately looking for and quickly snatched it up into his hands and held it close to his chest; sighing a sigh of relief. His frantic shuffling about definitely attracted the attention of the brunette that was sitting in the lounge chair beside the bed, as he gave him a curious look. He gave the man a sheepish smile, colour started to flood his cheeks as he thought about how ridiculous he must of looked scrambling about on the bed. But that soon passed as new memories flooded his mind from the little object that he clutched tightly in his hands.

"It used to belong to my bruder," he said after clearing his throat. "He gave it to me before he went out on one of his trips." Tears started to prick at his eyes. "It was senseless what they did! They killed him! He was just voicing his words and they killed him!" Tears where now streaming down his face as he drew his knees up, sobbing out words of, "Why did they have to kill me bruder? He never did anything bad to anyone! Why?"

Roderich sat for a minute, just watching the young snow haired Prussian sob into his knees; he looked more like a young child then a young man in this state. Taking one last sip of his tea, he placed the teacup down on the tray that was sitting on the bed side stand and the book on the arm of the chair. Getting up from the chair, he took a seat next to the sobbing Prussian on the bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to try and calm him. His little Prussian jumped under his embrace from the sudden touch before he finally leaned in and placed his head on his lap. He ran his hand through the silken white strands, petting his head as his Prussian sobbed into his lap, still tightly holding his treasure close.

"Shhh… It's ok, just let it out," he cooed, still stroking his head.

Minutes passed and soon the sobs died down to just sniffles, when he felt satisfied that the Prussian was done his crying, he hooked a finger under his chin to sit him up. Once he was sitting up, he gazed into the Prussian's teary crimson eyes, a soft smile lighten his features as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. Looking him over, he could see that he was still hiccupping and sniffling slightly, still clutching his brother's treasure close to him.

"May I see it?" he asked, holding his hand out.

He hadn't cried in a long time and it felt good to let it out, even in front of the man that he only knew for a day. For some reason he felt safe and secure in Roderich's presents, even to show him his weaker and venerable side. His hand on his head, petting him was very calming and soon his sobs died down to nothing more then sniffles. Sitting up after a while, he looked upon the Austrian's soft face, closing his eyes when his thumb past over them to wipe away the tears. Then he asked him in a soft voice if he could see it, blinking a few times in confusion he then realized he was talking about what he was holding when he saw the extended hand. Looking down from his hands to Roderich, he handed it over to the Austrian.

Taking the small object from the Prussian's hands, when he opened them he saw that it was a small pendant to a necklace. Taking a closer inspection he could see that it was a handcrafted metal iron cross, the inside blacken with a decorative design, it was strung on a leather thong. Looking from the iron cross pendant to the Prussian, he leaned into him, wrapping his arms around his neck as he tied the ends together.

"We must learn to let go of the past," he said after tying the ends together, holding the Prussian out at arms length. "Even if it is tragic, you must learn to let that go and remember the good," he smiled before adding; "Now you must be thirsty, hmm?"

Looking up into amethyst eyes he knew the words he was saying were true, clutching the small cross in his hand, he forced a smile, a small weak smile to show he understood. Losing his brother did pain him deeply but Roderich was right, he had to move on and treasure his memory. When he was asked if he was thirsty, he looked around the Austrian lord to the tray of tea and snacks sitting on the night stand but frowned when he saw the brunette shake his head.

"Surely you must be craving something else? You have been sleeping for three full days; your body must be starved," he said, raising his brow.

He cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion before it dawned on him, his eyes widened before he dipped his head to hind the faint colour.

"Hmm?"

"I-I don't think I can…" he said, keeping his eyes downcast.

Frowning, "What do you mean you can't?" He grabbed the Prussian's chin lightly to look him in the eye. "Surely your fangs must have come in by now," he said as he inspected the Prussian's teeth, slicing his thumb on his canine gave him his answer.

Licking the cut he eyed him with a curious look. "Well your fangs have come in so you shouldn't have any problem," he said, shifting his sleeve up to expose his wrist.

"I-I still don't think I can," he said once again, directing his eyes down.

Sighing with annoyance from the Prussian's stubbornness, he lifted his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Gilbert, you must do this, it is a constance thing now. If you do not drink your body will become frail and weak and you will die. Your body needs blood for nourishment."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the snow haired man, he sighed once again. "Fine. I'll do it for you this time but you must learn to do it on your own," he said to the Prussian as he brought his wrist up to his mouth then sank his fangs into the flesh and then offered it to the young man.

He watched from the corner of his eye as the lord bit into his own wrist and offered it up to him, holding it under his nose. He wanted to turn his nose up at it but he felt intense eyes on him so he brought it to his lips instead. Breathing in the scent, his mouth automatically watered and his canines lengthen as he wrapped his mouth around the wound. Drinking it in, he felt the thick warm liquid wash down his throat, the feeling making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. With every gulp he took, new senses were awakening from within him, almost to the point of overwhelm. Licking over the wound when he couldn't take anymore, he hung his head, panting to catch his breath. He could feel the Austrian lord's blood course through his veins, his senses heightening as he could feel the fibres of the comforter on his skin, the sound of the heartbeat of the Austrian in his chest. It was overwhelming for him and he brought his hands up to cover his ears, squeezing his eyes tight he curled up into Roderich's lap, muttering under his breath. He just wanted to will it all away and wish that this was all a bad dream and that he would wake up any minute now in the safety of the camp.

His body tensed under the sensory overload and he broke into uncontrollable sobs. "It's too much… Please make it stop… Please, it's too much…" he sobbed out as his body was shaken from the over sensitivity.

Poor thing, he knew that taking the first drink after the change was never easy for the young. He knew that these new awaken senses were an overwhelm for the young Prussian but he would soon learn how to use and master them to his advantage. He laid in his lap, sobbing and shaking as he ran his hand through his hair, all the while as he listened to the young man mutter words. He stroked the soft hair and lightly rubbed his back as the Prussian quivered under his touch. After some time passed, the convulsing stopped and the sobs turned into deep and steady breathes, he had passed out from exhaustion.

He looked so peaceful in this sleeping state, like an infant he thought, and he pretty much was an infant, a new born to this world and just like all new borns, he needed much sleep in order to gain strength. Shifting himself out from under the Prussian, he laid him on the feather filled pillow and tucked him in. He wiped away the tears that stained the snowy haired Prussian's cheeks, gently ran his fingers through his bangs before he placed a kiss on his forehead. He got up and turned to leave but something caught hold of his sleeve, looking back he saw that his Prussian was holding him back, slight fear evident in his eyes.

"P-please don't go. I don't want to be alone," his voice quivered.

Hearing his voice just melted his heart, sighing softly he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"OK I won't but I don't think you are not quite strong enough to have a look around the manner just yet," Roderich said, looking him over. "Just rest up, I'll show it to you when you are ready," he said as he tried to nudge him back.

"But I am fine! See," Gilbert protested as he pushed back the hand to sit himself up. "I'm strong enough."

"Kay, lets see if you can walk then," he said as he raised a brow to the Prussian.

"Sure I can, that's no problem," he said with enthusiasm before he stated to look around.

Frowning, he asked, "What is it?"

"My clothes, where are they?"

"Oh, well I sent to have them washed," he said then noticed the slight colour tinting the Prussian's cheeks. "Is there a problem?"

"I need something to wear so I can walk about," he said, staring the Austrian in the eyes.

"Well why don't you prove to me that you can stand and I will get you something to wear," he said with a playful hint to his tone.

The Prussian just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, staring him dead in the eyes, telling him that he wasn't going to move.

Roderich couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself from the serious look his little Prussian was giving him; it was too cute to say the least.

"Well are you-"

"I'm not moving from here till you get me something to wear," he bit back, seriousness ever present in his crimson eyes.

He gazed right back at the Prussian but gave up after a while when he realized that his seriousness was very true. Sighing, he shook his head, got up off the bed and made his way over to the wardrobe. Looking through it for something suitable for the young Prussian to wear, he found a silk white dress shirt and a pair of dark slacks. He made his way back and placed the clothes on the bed in front of the young man.

"These will have to do for now until I can get a tailor in to have you fitted," he said, taking a step back and crossing his arms in front of him.

The Prussian picked the clothing up, inspecting it and could tell that they were made of the finest materials available. He slipped the silk shirt on and buttoned it up with ease but when he got to the pants he fidgeted with one of the buttons.

"Is something wrong with them?" he asked, curious to know what could be wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong with them," he said, still fidgeting with the button.

"Well what is it then?" he asked, shifting his weight to the other leg.

"Können sie so aussehen wie auf den anderen weg," he said in a low tone, his eyes downcast.

"Hmm, what was that?" he teased, raising a brow.

Roderich easily heard him but he had to tease him, the flustered look he was getting was too cute on him.

"I said, can you look the other way!" he said a bit louder and using his hand to motion him to turn around. "Please!"

Smirking, "Fine."

He did as the Prussian wished and turned to face the other direction, holding a laugh to himself at the young man's insecurity. He heard the sound of shuffling fabric as Gilbert slid off the bed to stand, all the while muttering under his breath as he pulled the pants on. He gave him another minute out of respect before he turned around where he found the Prussian with his hand on his hip, to hold up the pants it looked like. The clothes did look big on him as the shirt hung off him and the pant legs were rolled up but not by much. Roderich would have to get a tailor in soon but he wouldn't mind if his little Prussian had to strut around in his shirt for a few more days, it would be a pleasant sight actually.

"It looks good on you," he said, then grabbed a pair of slippers for the Prussian to wear. "Here, put these on as well."

He slipped his feet into the slippers then readjusted the shirt again; it had a tendency of slipping off one of his shoulders. Straightening everything out, he crossed his arm in front of him and stared at the brunette in front of him.

"They're a bit big," the Prussian said, rolling the silken fabric in between his fingers.

"Ja, well I will get a tailor in here soon," he said then gave him a playful smirk as a thought came to mind. "Or you could just stay in here and wait if the clothing is bothering you that much."

"No that is quite all right," Gilbert said, rolling his eyes at the Austrian before fixing them back on him again. "Plus, I want to see where it is I will now be living."

"Very well then," he shrugged and headed to the main door. "This way."

Roderich looked over his shoulder to make sure that Gilbert was following him and he was, with his hands in his pockets. As he led him through the halls, he thought to himself that Beilschmidt will be a loyal follower and a lovely lover once taught, a bit troublesome, yes, but that was his _kleinen Preußischen_.

German translations

Oh Gott- Oh God

Können sie so aussehen wie auf den anderen weg- Can you look the other way.

Ja- Yes

kleinen Preußischen- Little Prussian


End file.
